oldenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Old English Phrasebook
Welcome to the Old English phrasebook! Pronunciation - Acƿeðung In Old English, letters of the Latin alphabet are pronounced similarly as they are in Modern English — most of the time, but this section shall list the exceptions. Rough descriptions of sounds along with phonetic symbols from the IPA (in square brackets) are used in these. Note that you can find more information (and audio files) about the sounds and concepts being described by clicking on the red words and symbols. Warning: since vowel sounds are highly inconsistent amongst Modern English dialects, comparisons of Old English vowels sounds to Modern English vowel sounds will only involve comparison to the vowel sounds of “standard”, non-regional American English and British English dialects; in addition, examples from other languages will be provided. When in doubt, or if your dialect is not covered, click on the red phonetic symbols for more information. Also be aware of the fact that temporal vowel/consonant length actually matters in Old English, so do not apply temporal length from the “sound-alikes” of Modern English and the other languages mentioned. *''a'' is pronounced like a'' in ''father ([ɑ]). *''æ'', known as ash in Modern English and æsc in Old English, is pronounced like the a'' in ''cat ([æ]). *''c'' is sometimes pronounced like k'' ([k]]) and sometimes like the ''ch of chicken ([t͡ʃ]). Here, c''s that are pronounced like ''ch will be written as ċ''. *''cg is usually pronounced like the dge of sedge ([d͡ʒ]) . Here, when it is pronounced as such, it will be written as ċȝ. If written here as cg, then it is pronounced as a temporally-lengthened hard g'' sound ([ɡ]) sound, so like the bolded sequence in the phrase ''bi'g g'uy (ɡː). *''e'' is pronounced like the first part of the a'' in ''cake, before it glides into the y-ish sound ([e]). Some, however, believe that when temporally short, e'' is pronounced as the ''e in set ([ɛ]). *''f'' is pronounced like a "v", and "s" is pronounced like a "z", and "þ" or "ð" is pronounced like "th" in "that", when it is in between two vowels or a vowel and a consonant, unless the consonant is c, f, h, k, p, s, t, þ, ð, or x, or the sounds comes at the beginning or end of a syllable - in when case those sounds are pronounced like "f", "s", and "th" in think, respective *''g'' is sometimes pronounced like the y'' of ''yes ([j]); other times, it is pronounced as a hard g'' ([ɡ]). After a vowel, an ''l, or an r'', it is pronounced like the ''g in Icelandic saga ([ɣ]). And after n'', it is sometimes pronounced like the ''g in angel ([d͡ʒ]). Here, when it is to be pronounced like y'' or the ''g in angel, it will be written as ȝ''. *''h, at the beginning of a word, is pronounced like Modern English h'' ([h]). After ''e, 'i'', and oe, it is pronounced like the h'' in non-''h-dropping pronunciations of human, also the ch of German ich ([ç]). After a'', ''o, and u'', it is pronounced like the Scottish English ''ch of loch, also the ch in German Buch and the j'' of Spanish ''joven. ([x]). Note that in the sequences hl, hn, hr, hƿ, the second part of the sequence takes on the voicelessness of the h''. *''i is pronounced like the ee in see ([i]). Some, however, believe that when temporally short, it is pronounced like the i'' of ''if ([ɪ]). *''n'' is usually pronounced like it typically is in Modern English ([n]); it always assimilates to k'' and ''g, thus before a k'' or a ''g, it is always pronounced like the n'' in ''pink ([ŋ]). In ng, the g'' is always pronounced. *''o is pronounced like the very first part of oh in American English, before it glides into the w-ish sound ([o]). Some, however, believe that when temporally short, o'' is pronounced like the the sound of the word ''awe ([ɔ]). *''oe'' is pronounced like e'', but with the lips rounded like they are in ''o, u'', and ''y ([ø]). Note that the oe sounds only occur in the Mercian and Northumbrian dialects. Also note that grammarians and runologists often refer to this sound with the letter œ'', but this convention should not be used in actual practice. *''r could have been pronounced as it typically is in Modern English ([ɹ]), as in Spanish pe'rr'o'' ([r]) — also the stereotypical Scottish English trilled ''r, or as in Spanish pe'r'o'' ([ɾ]). The true phonological value of Old English ''r is most likely the one of the last two possibilities, however. Also note that Old English r'' is '''always' pronounced. *''sc'' is usually pronounced like sh ([ʃ]); when it is, it will be written here as sċ. Sometimes, however, it is pronounced as the sequence sk (sk); when it is, it will be written here as sc. *''þ'', known as thorn (typically spelled þorn in Old English), or ð'', known as ''eth in Modern English and ðæt in Old English, are pronounced like the th sounds of Modern English ([θ] and [ð]). See f'''s section for further pronunciation information. Note that in earlier manuscripts, ''th and d'' are used in place of ''þ and ð''. *''u is pronounced like the oo in cool ([u]), but for a shorter amount of time. Some, however, believe that when temporally short, u'' is pronounced like the ''oo of foot ([ʊ]). *''ƿ'', known as wynn, is pronounced as the w'' in ''water ([w]). Note that wynn is not p'' and is typically written in a way distinct from it. Also keep in mind that in most modern transcriptions of Old English, ''w will be seen in wynn's place; in some early manuscripts, uu and sometimes even u'' will be seen instead of wynn. These letters are '''always' pronounced in Old English, even in words such as ƿritan (write in Modern English). *''y'' is pronounced like the ee in see, but with the lips rounded like they are in the ew of yew ([y]) — like typical pre-consonantal French u'' or typical German ''ü. Double letter sequences (such as ff) and long vowels are usually pronounced like their short versions, but for a longer amount of time. In many modern texts, long vowels are either marked with macra, like ē'' or ''ū or with acute accent marks, like é'' or ''ú. For oe, if length is to be marked, the long form can either be written as ōe or óe. Note that using acute accent marks to mark long vowels is an older practice that was typically used in things that dicuss both Old Norse and Old English, so it is best to use macra to mark long vowels. Note that in most manuscripts, you will not find long vowels marked at all. When two vowels are next to each other, they are part of separate syllables, but sometimes, they actually make up one vowel. Vowels that are actually made up of two vowels are known as diphthongs. Modern English itself has lots of diphthongs, like the sound of the pronoun I''. There is a smooth transition between the two vowels that make up a diphthong; you can observe this by breaking the smooth transition in the sound of the pronoun ''I by saying it very slowly. The diphthong ea (æɑ) starts with the sound of æ'' and ends with the sound of ''a. eo (eo) starts with the sound of e'' and ends with the sound of ''o. ie (iy or ie) started with the sound of i'' and then either ended with the sound of ''y or e; sadly, it is uncertain which. Note that there are also long versions of these diphthongs; the long versions have the first element lengthened while the second element remains unchanged. Grammar - Stæfcræft Although if you read this phrasebook, you will learn some Old English phrases, to get a good grip on the language, you should put effort into learning the grammar. You might also want to visit this website. Meeting and Greeting - Mētung and Grētungƿord Greetings - Grētungƿord *Ēalā; hāl - hi *Ƿes hāl - hello; goodbye (to one person) *Ƿesaþ hāla - hello; goodbye (to more than one woman) *Ƿesaþ hāle - hello; goodbye (to more than one man, or to a mixed gender group) Notice all the different forms for "hello"? It's because Old English often uses different forms of the same word for different genders. Also, notice that there are different forms for "you" for one person and "you" for more than one person. It used to be like this in Modern English - Shakespare used "thou" and "thee" for one person The phrases for "hello" and "goodbye" are the same in Old English. It literally means "be well" - appropriate for a greeting, right? *Hū færst þū? - How are you? (to one person) *Hū faraþ ȝit? - How are you? (to two people) *Hū faraþ ȝē? - How are you? (to more than two people) *Ic fare ƿel - I'm well *Ƿit faraþ ƿel - We're both well *Ƿē faraþ ƿel - We're well (for more than two people) Letters - Bōcstafas In formal letters, people would write both the recipient and the sender in the one opening sentence: *Iohannes grēt Hrōþgār - John greets Roger There are no informal letters that I know of recorded for Old English (because most of the people whose business it was to write things had almost entirely only cause to write formal letters, anyway), but there are personal notes in many Old English texts, which simply use direct address. I think the line between informal letters and personal notes maybe blurs, so we can assume that using the direct address in informal letters was acceptable in Old English. So then, an informal letter might look like this: *Iohannes, hū færst þū? Þis ƿæs ȝeƿriten be Hrōþgāre. - John, how are you? This was writen by Roger. Forms of address and titles - Hādas and titulas In Old English, people didn't have last names - not in the modern, formal, legal sense, anyway. However, often they would have an extra part that would be added to their name, which was like a surname, or a nickname, and helped specify people: *Sċyld (proper name) Sċēfinȝ (nickname or surname) Titles were used in Old English, and always followed the main name: *Ælfrēd Cyninȝ - King Alfred *Ælfrīċ Munuc - Alfric the Monk There is no record of an equivalent to "Mr." or "Mrs." being commonly used, but a respectful form of address was "lēof", which could also be put in front of a name. "Hlǣfdiȝe" was a title of respect of noble women, and could be used for "Mrs." at a pinch. So a "Mr. John Smith" could be called "Lēof Iohannes", but one would only ever use this when actually addressing the person, not when talking about them in third person. *Bisċeop - bishop *Brōðor - (used by itself by older monks for younger monks, or used by itself for anyone as a friendly or respectful form of address) *Ċild - (honorific, but literally means "child") *Cyninȝ - king *Ealdormann - mayor, or same as "eorl" *Eorl - lord, high ranking person *Hlǣfdiȝe - lady, queen, Mrs. *Lēof - (used by itself) sir; (used before proper name, literally "dear") Mr.; dear; (used to show respect) *Munuc - monk *Non - (used by itself by younger monks for older monks) Places - Stōƿa Where is...? - Hƿǣr is...? *a hospital - lǣċehūs *a hotel - gæsthūs; cumena inn *an accommodation - ƿunung *a toilet - cachūs *the city centre; downtown - þǣre byriȝ sēo heorte *the market - sēo ċēapstōƿ *the police station - þæt burhƿeardhūs Is there... near here? - Is... nēah? I'm... - iċ eom... *at home - æt hāme *away - aƿeȝ *inside - on innanhealfe *outside - on ūtanhealfe I'm going to... - Iċ gā tō... *my friend's house - mīnes frīend hūse *your house - þīnum hūse Other words: *(the) building - (þæt) bold; (se) timber *(the) city - (sēo) burg *(the) country - (þæt) land *(the) forest - (se) ƿeald *(the) hill - (se) hyll *(the) house - (þæt) hūs *(the) mountain - (se) beorg, (se) munt *(the) ocean - (se) gārseċȝ *(the) sea - (se/sēo) sǣ Family - Cynn I have... - Iċ hæbbe... *a brother - brōðor *a child - ċild *a daughter - dōhtor *a sibling - sibblinȝ *a sister - sƿeostor *a son - sunu *two/three/four/five/six brothers - tƿeȝen/þrīe/fēoƿer/fīf/seox ȝebrōðru *two/three/four/five/six children - tū/þrēo/fēoƿer/fīf/seox ċildru *two/three/four/five/six daughters - tƿā/þrēo/fēoƿer/fīf/seox dōhtra *two/three/four/five/six siblings - tƿeȝen/þrīe/fēoƿer/fīf/seox sibblinȝas *two/three/four/five/six sisters - tƿā/þrēo/fēoƿer/fīf/seox sƿeostora *two/three/four/five/six sons - tƿeȝen/þrīe/fēoƿer/fīf/seox suna I don't have... - Iċ næbbe... *any children - nǣngu ċildru *a husband - hūsbondan *a wife - ƿīf ... is dead - ... is dēad *My father - Mīn fæder *My grandfather - Mīn ealdorfæder *My grandmother - Mīn ealdormōdor *My mother - Mīn mōdor My grandparents are dead - Mīn ealdorfæder and mīn ealdormōdor sind dēad My parents are dead - Mīne ieldran sind dēade Food - Fōda I'm hungry - Iċ eom hungriȝ I'm thirsty - Iċ eom þurstiȝ I'd like to eat... - Iċ ƿille... etan *a cake - ċeacan *a meal - ȝereord *a muffin - cēċil *an egg - æȝ *a scone - bannuc *a vegetable - ƿyrte *bacon - spiċ *beef - hrīðer *bread - hlāf *breakfast - fæstenbriċe, morgenmete, undernȝereord, undernmete, undernsƿǣsendu *chicken - hāmhæne *dinner - ǣfenȝereord *food - fōdan, ǣt *fruit - ofet *hare - haran *lamb - lamm *lunch - sƿǣsendu, dæȝmete, middæȝes ȝereord *meat - flǣsċmete *mutton - sċǣp I'd like to drink... - Iċ ƿille... drincan *a drink - drincan *a fizzy drink - ƿapuldrincan *a hot chocolate - ārbēandrenċ (new word) *an alcoholic beverage - līþ *ale - ealu *beer - bēor *coffee - deorcdrenċ (new word) *fruit juice - ofetes sēaƿ *goat's milk - gǣt meolce *(herbal) tea - ƿyrtdrenċ *juice - sēaƿ *mead - meodu *milk - meolce *vodka - ƿæterlīþ (new word) *water - ƿæter *wine - ƿīn Where is...? - Hƿǣr is...? *a cafe - deorcdrenċhūs (new term) *a fast food restaurant - arodǣthūs (new term) *a market street - ċēapstrǣt *an eatery - ǣthūs (new term) *a restaurant - ǣthūs (new term) *a shop - ċēaphūs (new term) *a supermarket - grēat ǣtċēaphūs (new term) *a vege shop - ƿyrtcēaphūs (new term) *the market - sēo ċēapstōƿ Could you please... that? - ... þū þæt lā. *bake - Bac *boil - Sēoð *cook - Ȝecōcsa *fry - Abrǣd *not cook - Ne ȝecōcsa *roast - Ahierst Religion - Þēodsċipe I'm... - Iċ eom... *a Buddhist - Budden (new term) *a Catholic - Rēmisċ Crīsten (new term) *a Christian - Crīsten *a Confucianist - leornungmann Conges Þēodsċipes þæs Lārēoƿes (new term) *a Germanic Pagan - Germanisċ Hǣðen (new term) *a Hindu - Indiaþēodsċipen (new term) *a Muslim - Allahdōminȝ (new term), Musslim (new term) *a neo-pagan - nīƿhǣðen (new term) *a New Ager - Nīƿyldmann (new term) *an Orthodox Christian - Ǣfæst Crīsten (m) (new term) *a pagan - hǣðen *a Protestant - Edhiƿodre Ċiriċre Crīsten (m) (new term) *a spiritualist - gǣstedōmmann (new term) *a Taoist - Ānfealdƿeȝmann (new term) *an atheist - godlēas (new term) *a Wiccan - Nīƿƿiċċa (for men) (new term), Nīƿƿiċċe (for women) (new term) *a witch - ƿiċċa (for men), ƿiċċe (for women) I'm a deist - Iċ ȝelīefe þætte God nū on Middanȝearde ne ƿyrce I'm agnostic - Iċ nāt ȝif God sīe I'm hard agnostic (I do not believe that you can know if God exists) - Iċ ȝelīefe þætte mann ne cunne ƿitan ȝif God sīe I believe in... - Iċ ȝelīefe on... *astrology - steorƿiȝlunge *fate - ƿyrde *God - Gode *luck - ƿēasȝelimpe *magic - drēocræfte *spirits - gǣstum *spirituality - gǣstedōme *the zodiac - ċirculcræfte Other words: *Buddhism - Buddendōm (m) (new term) *Catholicism - sēo Rēmisċe Ċiriċe (f) (new term) *Christianity - Crīstendōm (m) *Confucianism - Conges Þēodsċipe þæs Lārēoƿes (m) (new term) *Germanic Paganism - Germanisċ Hǣðerdōm (m) (new term) *Hinduism - Indiaþēodsċipe (m) (new term) *Islam - Allahdōm (m) (new term) *neo-paganism - nīƿe hǣðendōm (m) (new term) *New Ageism - Nīƿylddōm (m) (new term) *Christian Orthodoxy - Ǣfæst Crīstendōm (m) (new term) *Protestantism - sēo Edhiƿode Ċiriċe (f) (new term) *Taoism - se Ānfealdƿeȝ (m) (new term) *Wicca - Nīƿƿiċċung (f) (new term) *witchcraft - ƿiċċung (f) Transport - Oferferung I need to go somewhere - Iċ þearf gān ahƿider I need to go... - Iċ þearf gān... I want to go... - Iċ ƿille gān... *east - ēast *into the city - in þā burh *north - norþ *south - sūþ *to the airport - tō þǣre lyfthæfene *to the beach - tō þǣm strande *to the city - tō þǣre byriȝ *to the hospital - tō þǣm lǣcehūse *to the market - tō þǣre ċēapstōƿe *to the port - tō þǣm porte *west - west Turn... - Ƿend... *here - þider *into that driveway - in þone hūsƿeȝ (new term) *into this driveway - in þisne hūsƿeȝ (new term) *left - tō þǣre ƿynstran healfe *now - nū *right - tō þǣre sƿīðran healfe *up this street... - in þās strǣte... **on the right - on sƿīðran healfe **on the left - on ƿynstran healfe Go straight ahead - Gā rihte forþ Stop! - Stand! Please drive fast, I'm in a hurry - Bidde þætte þū fare sƿifte, iċ eom on hrædinȝe Where is...? - Hƿǣr is...? *a bus stop - folcƿæȝnsteall (new word) *a train station - rōdƿæȝnsteall (new word) *the airport - sēo lyfthæfen *the beach - strand *the port - se port I travel... - Iċ fare... *by aeroplane - on lyftƿæȝne (new term) *by boat - on bāte *by bicycle - on tƿihƿēole (new term) *by camel - on olfende *by cart - on cræte *by chariot - on crætƿæȝne, on sċride, on sċridƿæȝne *by car - on ƿæȝne (new usage), on searuƿæȝne (new term) *by go-cart - on searucræte (new term) *by horse - on horse *by motorbike - on searutƿihƿǣle (new term) *by plain - on lyftƿæȝne (new term) *by ship - on sċipe *by wagon - on ƿæȝne, on sċride I like to... - Iċ... ȝeorne *hurry - sċynde *run - ierne *sprint - rǣse *walk - fēðe Other words: *aeroplane - lyftƿæȝn (m) (new term), flyhtsċrid (n) (new term) *car - ƿæȝn (m) (new usage) *come (to) - cuman (cymþ, cƿōm, cƿōmon, cumen) *fly (to) - flēogan (flēogeþ, flēah, flugon, flogen) *go (to) - gān (iċ gā, þū gǣst, hē gǣþ, ƿē gāþ, ēode, gān) *helicopter - ƿendfeðercræft (m) (new word), þƿera (m) (new word) *transport (to) - oferferian (od) *travel (to) - faran (færþ, fōr, fōron, faren) Education - Leornung I'm studying... - Iċ leorniȝe... I teach... - Iċ tǣċe... *Classical Greek - Eald Crēacisċ (new term) *engineering - searucræft *history - stǣr *languages - sprǣca *Latin - Lǣden *linguistics - sprǣċcræft (new term) *literature - bōccræft *mathematics - rīmcræft *mechanics - ȝetinȝcræft, ƿeorccræft, orþancsċipe, ƿoruldƿeorces cræft, searucræft *medicine - lǣċecræft *Modern English - Nīƿe Englisċ *Modern French - Nīƿe Frenċisċ *Modern German - Nīƿe Hēahalamannisċ (new term) *Modern Russian - Nīƿe Russisċ (new term) *science - ƿitenacræft (new term) *technology - searucræft How do you study? - Hū leornast þū? I go to.. - Iċ leorniȝe... *a course - be lārrine (new term) *school - be scole *university - be ēormengylde (new term) I study by correspondence - Iċ leorniȝe þurh ǣrend I have... - Iċ hæbbe... *a Bachelor's degree - hagostealdcartan (new term) *a degree - lārcartan (new term) *a diploma - lēafcartan (new term) *a Doctor of Philosophy - ȳþƿitcartan (new term) *a Master's degree - mæȝistercartan (new term) *a qualification - costnungcartan (new term) Health - Hǣlo How do you feel? - Hƿæt ȝefrēdest þū? I feel... - Iċ ȝefrēde... *dizzy - sƿīman *ill - sēocnesse *nausea - ƿlǣtunge *tired - ateorunge *well - hǣlo I'm allergic to... - Mīn līċ ne cann... adrēogan *egg - æȝ *gluten - līmtimber (new term) *lactose - meolcsƿētunge (new term) *milk - meolce *pollen - bēobrēad *sugar - sƿētunge (new term) *wheat - hƿǣt Do you have any health problems? - Eart þū mid unhǣlo? I... - Iċ... *am fine - eom ȝesund *am poisoned - eom ȝeǣttrod *am sick - eom sēoc *am wounded - eom ȝeƿundod *have a broken bone - eom mid ȝebrocodum bāne **have a broken arm - eom mid ȝebrodocum earme **have a broken finger - eom mid ȝebrocodum fingre **have a broken leg - eom mid ȝebrodocum sċeancan **have a broken rib - eom mid ȝrbrocodum ribbum **have a broken toe - eom mid ȝebrocodre tān *have a cold - eom mid ȝepose *have a cough - eom mid hƿōstan *have a cut - eom ȝeƿundod mid snide *have a fever - hriðiȝe *have a graze - eom ȝesċrepen *have a headache - eom mid hēafodæċe *have a migraine - eom mid healfes hēafdes æċe *have an abscess - eom mid tōborstennesse *have an ulcer - eom mid pocce *have a tumour - eom mid heardum ȝesƿelle *have a virus - eom mid clēofangunde (new term) *have blisters from poison - eom mid āttorȝeblǣdum *have cancer - eom mid cancerādle, eom mid bīte *have chest pain - eom mid brēostƿræċe *have diarrhea - eom mid ūtsihte *have stomachache - eom mid magan ƿræċe Communication - Sprǣċ Do you speak...? - Canst þū...? I speak... - Iċ cann... *Arabic - Arabisċ *Chinese - Ċīnisċ (new term), Midrīċisċ (new term) *Classical Latin - Bōclǣden *Danish - Denisċ *Dutch - Niðerlendisċ (new term), Holtlendisċ (new term) *French - Frenċisċ *Frisian - Frēsisċ *Gaelic - Īrisċ, Sċyttisċ *German - Alamannisċ (new term), Sƿǣfisċ (new term) *Gothic - Gotisċ *Greek - Crēacisċ *Hebrew - Ebrēisċ *Icelandic - Īslendisċ (new term), Thīlisċ (new term) *Latin - Lǣden *Low German - Seaxisċ *Modern English - Nīƿe Englisċ *Old English - Englisċ *Norwegian - Norren *Old Norse - Eald Norren (new term) *Pihtisċ - Pictish *Russian - Russisċ (new term) *Spanish - Spēonisċ *Swedish - Sƿēosprǣċe (new term) *Welsh - Ƿēalisċ, Brytisċ What is your address? - Hƿǣr is þīn ƿunung? What is your postal code? - Hƿæt hāteþ þīn ǣrendȝetæl (new term)? What is your phone number? - Hƿæt hāteþ þīn feorrsprecendȝetæl (new term)? My phone number is... - Mīn feorrsprecendȝetæl (new term) hāteþ... Do you have email? - Hafast þū speorcǣrend (new term)? What is your email address? - Hƿæt hāteþ þīn speorcǣrendnama (new term)? My email address is... - Mīn speorcǣrendnama (new term) hāteþ... What is your cellphone number? - Hƿæt hāteþ þīn handsprecendȝetæl (new term)? My cellphone number is... - Mīn handsprecendȝetæl (new term) hāteþ... Entertainment - Gamen What do you like? - Hƿæt lysteþ þec? What do you like doing? - Hƿæt lysteþ þeċ dōn? I like... - Meċ lysteþ... *music - drēam *to dance - sealtian, frician *to listen to music - hīeran drēam *to meet new people - mētan mid nīƿum *to paint - mētan *to play American football - pleȝan Ȝeānedrīċisċne fōtþōðer (new term) *to play Aussie rules - pleȝan Sūþlendisċne fōtþōðer (new term) *to play on the computer - mid þǣm spearctelle (new term) pleȝan *to play rugby - pleȝan hrōcburhpleȝan (new term) *to play sports - pleȝan pleȝan *to read - rǣdan *to socialize - sibbian *to sing - singan *to write - ƿrītan I admire/am a fan of... - Iċ aƿundriȝe... *art - list *movies - scēaƿspell (new term) *music - drēam *the theater - ƿæfernessa Science - Ƿitenacræft I am interested in... - Iċ carie ymbe... *art - liste *astronomy - tungolcræft *foreign languages - fremda sprǣca *geography - eardlandlāre (new term) *geology - landcræft (new term) *geometry - eorþȝemet, eorþcræft *grammar - stæfcræft, grammatisċcræft *history - stǣr *jurisprudence - ǣcræft *liberal arts - bōccræft *linguistics - sprǣċcræft (new term) *logic - flītcræft *magic - drȳcræft *mathematics - rīmcræft *medicine - lǣċecræft *military science - beadocræft, gūþcræft, ƿīȝcræft *musical theory - drēamcræft *poetry - lēoþcræft *psychology - mōdlāre (new term) *science - ƿitenacræft (new term) *technology - searucræft Time and Date - Stund and Tælmearc What day is it? - Hƿelċ dæȝ is hit tōdæȝ? It's... - Hit is... tōdæȝ. *Monday - Mōnandæȝ *Tuesday - Tīƿesdæȝ *Wednesday - Ƿōdnesdæȝ *Thursday - Þunresdæȝ *Friday - Friȝedæȝ *Saturday - Sæternesdæȝ *Sunday - Sunnandæȝ What's the date today? - Hƿelċ tælmearc is hit tōdæȝ? What month is it? - Hƿelc mōnaþ is þes mōnaþ? It's... - Þes mōnaþ is... *January - se Æfterra Ȝēola, Ianuarius *February - Solmōnaþ, Februarius *March - Hlȳda, Hrēþmōnaþ, Martius *April - Ēasterōnaþ, Aprēlis *May - Þrīilċe, Maius *June - se Ǣrra Līða, Searmōnaþ, Iunius *July - se Æfterra Līða, Mǣdmōnaþ, Iulius *August - Ƿēodmōnaþ, Augustus *September - Hāliȝmōnaþ, Hærfestmōnaþ, September *October - Ƿinterfylleþ, October *November - Blōtmōnaþ, November *December - se Ǣrra Ȝēola, December What's the time? - Hƿelċ tīd is hit nū? It's... - Hit is... nū. *one AM - sēo forme tīd þæs morgenes *two AM - sēo ōðer tīd þæs morgenes *three AM - sēo þridde tīd þæs morgenes *four AM - sēo fēorðe tīd þæs morgenes *daybreak - dæȝrēd *five AM - sēo fīfte tīd þæs morgenes *six AM - sēo sixte tīd þæs morgenes *seven AM - sēo seofoðe tīd ̈þæs morgenes *eight AM - sēo eahotðe tīd þæs morgenes *the morning - morgen *nine AM - undern, sēo niȝeðe tīd þæs morgenes *ten AM - sēo tēoðe tīd þæs morgenes *eleven AM - sēo endleofoðe tīd þæs morgenes *midday - middæȝ *one PM - sēo forme tīd æfter middæȝe *two PM - sēo ōðer tīd æfter middæȝe *three PM - nōn, sēo þridde æfter middæȝe *the afternoon - ofernōn *four PM - sēo fēorðe tīd æfter middæȝe *five PM - sēo fīfte tīd æfter middæȝe *six PM - sēo sixte tīd æfter middæȝe *evening - ǣfen *seven PM - sēo seofoðe tīd æfter middæȝe *eight PM - sēo eahtoðe tīd æfter middæȝe *nine PM - fōranniht, sēo nigoðe tīd æfter middæȝe *ten PM - sēo tēoðe tīd æfter middæȝe *eleven PM - sēo endleofoðe tīd æfter middæȝe *midnight - tō midre nihte It's... - Hit is... nū. *five past one - fīf tīdincla (new term) æfter þǣre forman tīde *quarter past one - prican æfter þǣre forman tīde *half past one - healfre tīde æfter þǣre forman tīde *quarter to two - prican fōre þǣre ōðerre tīde Countries - Land I am... - Iċ eom... *Abkhazian - Apslendisċ (new term), Abhasisċ (new term) *Afghan - Affganisċ (new term) *African - Affricisċ *Albanian - Albanisċ (new term) *Algerian - Alȝerisċ (new term) *American (of the United States) - Ȝeānedrīċisċ (new term); (of the Americas) Ƿīnlendisċ *Andorran - Andorrisċ (new term) *Angolisċ (new term) *Antiguan - Gamolīȝisċ (new term), Antigƿisċ (new term) *Arabian - Arabisċ *Argentine - Seolforlendisċ (new term), Argentinisċ (new term) *Armenian - Armenisċ *Asian - Asisċ (new term) *Austrian - Ēastrīċisċ (new term) *Australian - Sūþlendisċ (new term), Aƿstralisċ (new term) *Azerbaijani - Aturpatlendisċ (new term), Aserbæȝċȝanisċ (new term) *Bahamian - Undēopīȝisċ (new term), Bahamisċ (new term) *Bahraini - Tƿisǣīȝisċ (new term), Bahræȝnisċ (new term) *Bangladeshi - Bangladesċisċ (new term) *Barbadian - Sūþbeardīȝisċ (new term), Barbadisċ (new term) *Barbudan - Norþbeardīȝisċ (new term), Barbudisċ (new term) *Basotho - Soþþolendisċ (new term) *Basque - Bascisċ (new term) *Batswana - Ċiƿanisċ (new term) *Belarusian - Hƿītrussisċ (new term) *Belgian - Belgicisċ (new term) *Belizean - Belisisċ (new term) *Beninese - Beninisċ (new term) *Berber - Æðellibisċ (new term), Amasigisċ (new term), Masyisċ (new term), Berberisċ (new term) *Bhutanese - Þūrƿyrmlendisċ (new term), Druciulisċ (new term), Butanisċ (new term) *Bissau-Guinean - Norþgynēisċ (new term), Bissaƿgynēisċ (new term) *Bolivian - Bolifisċ (new term) *Bosnian - Bosnisċ *Brazilian - Brasilisċ (new term) *British (United Kingdom) - Ȝeānedcynerīċisċ (new term) *British (Welsh) - Brytisċ, Ƿēalisċ *Bruneian - Bruneȝisċ (new term) *Bulgarian - Bulgarisċ (new term) *Burkinabé - Ārlendisċ (new term), Burcinaffassƿisċ (new term) *Burmese - Burmisċ (new term) *Cambodian - Cambodisċ (new term) *Cameroonian - Sċrimmlendisċ (new term), Camerōnisċ (new term) *Canadian - Canatisċ (new term), Canadisċ (new term), Þorplendisċ (new term) *Chadian - Ċædisċ (new term), Laglendisċ (new term) *Chilean - Ċilisċ (new term) *Chinese - Ċīnisċ (new term), Midrīċisċ (new term) *Colombian - Colombisċ (new term), Culfrlendisċ (new term) *Comoran - Mōnīȝisċ (new term)m Comorisċ (new term) *Congolese - Congƿisċ (new term) *Congolese-Brazzaville - Norþcongƿisċ (new term) *Congolese-Kinshasa - Sūþcongƿisċ (new term) *(a) Cook Islander - Cōcīȝisċ (new term) *Cornish - Cornƿilisċ (new term) *Croatian - Croƿātaland (n) (new term) *Cuban - Cubisċ (new term) *Cypriot - Cyprisċ (new term) *(a) Czech - Ċekisċ (new term) *Danish - Denisċ *Djibouti - Ċibutisċ (new term) *Dominican (Dominica) - Sunndæȝlendisċ (new term), Dominikisċ (new term) *Dominican (Dominican Republic) - Dryhtenlendisċ (new term), Dominikisċ (new term) *Dutch - Niðerlendisċ (new term), Holtlendisċ (new term) *East Timorese - Ēastēastīȝisċ (new term), Ēasttimorisċ (new term) *Ecuadorean - Midmearclendisċ (new term), Ecƿadorisċ (new term) *Egyptian - Ægyptisċ *Emirati - Eorlarabisċ (new term), Ȝeānedarabeorldōmisċ (new term), Emiratisċ *English - Englisċ *Equatorial Guinean - Midmearcgyēnisċ (new term) *Eritrean - Rēadsǣlendisċ (new term), Eritrēisċ (new term) *Estonian - Ēstisċ (new term) *Ethiopian - Siȝelhearƿen *European - Europisċ (new term) *Fijian - Fiċȝīȝisċ (new term) *Finnish - Finnisċ (new term) *French - Frenċisċ *Gabonese - Hedenlendisċ (new term), Gabonisċ (new term) *Gambian - Cābƿisċ (new term) *Georgian - Cartlendisċ (new term), Georgisċ (new term) *German - Alamannisċ (new term) *Ghanaian - Gūþcynglendisċ (new term), Ganisċ (new term) *Greek - Crēacisċ *(a) Greendlander - Grēnlendisċ (new term) *Grenadian - Grenadisċ (new term) *Guatemalan - Ƿealdlendisċ (new term), Gƿatemalisċ (new term) *Guinean - Gynēisċ (new term) *Guyanese - Felaƿæterlendisċ (new term), Guianisċ (new term) *Haiti - Beorglendisċ (new term), Haȝitisċ (new term) *Herzegovinian - Heretoglendisċ (new term) *Honduran - Dēoplendisċ (new term), Hondurisċ (new term) *Hungarian - Ungerlendisċ (new term), Ungerisċ (new term) *(an) Icelander - Īslendisċ (new term), Thīlisċ (new term) *I-Kiribati - Ȝīsilbeorhtīȝisċ (new term) *Indian - Indisċ *Indonesian - Indīȝisċ (new term) *Iranian - Persisċ *Iraqi - Irācisċ (new term) *Irish - Īrisc *Israeli - Israhēlisċ (new termm) *Italian - Italisċ (new term), Ēotolisċ (new term) *Ivorian - Elpenbānstrandisċ (new term) *Jamaican - Ƿealdƿæterlendisċ (new term), Hæȝmacisċ (new term) *Japanese - Sunnlendisċ (new term), Iapanisċ (new term) *Jewish - Iudēisċ *Jordanian - Iordanisċ (new term) *(a) Kazakh - Ċeorllendisċ (new term), Kasahstǣnisċ (new term) *Kenyan - Hƿītbeorglendisċ (new term), Keniȝisċ (new term) *(a) Khmer - Cmerisċ (new term) *Kittian - Crīstophorusisċ (new term), Crīstophorusīȝisċ (new term), Sanctecrīstophorusīȝisċ (new term) *Korean - Corēisċ (new term) *Kosovan - Ōslfeldisċ (new term), Cosofƿisċ *Kuwaiti - Ƿæterbyrȝisċ (new term), Cuƿæȝtisċ (new term) *Kyrgyzstani - Fēoƿertiȝþēodisċ (new term), Cyrgysisċ (new term) *Laotian - Laƿsisċ (new term) *Latvian - Latfisċ (new term) *Lebanese - Hƿītstōƿisċ (new term) *Liberian - Frēolendisċ (new term), Liberisċ (new term) *Libian - Libisċ (new term) *(a) Liechtensteiner - Lēohtenstǣnisċ (new term) *Lithuanian - Liþþƿanisċ (new term) *(a) Luxembourger - Luxemburgisċ (new term) *Macedonian - Mæcedonisċ *Malawian - Bryneƿæterlendisċ (new term), Malaƿisċ (new term) *Malaysian - Malæȝisċ (new term) *Malaysian (ethnic) - Malæȝþēodisc (new term) *Maldivian - Reċedīȝisċ (new term), Maldifisċ (new term) *Malian - Malisċ (new term) *Maltese - Huniȝlendisċ (new term), Matlisċ (new term) *Maori - Māƿrisċ (new term) *Marshallese - Mearhsċealcīȝisċ (new term), Mærsċallisċ (new term) *Mauritanian - Maƿrlendisċ (new term), Maƿritanisċ (new term) *Mexican - Mexicƿisċ (new term) *Micronesian - Lytelīȝisċ (new term), Micronesisċ (new term) *Moldovan - Moldofisċ (new term) *Monegasque - Ānbotlisċ (new term), Monacƿisċ (new term) *Mongolian - Mongolisċ (new term) *Montenegrin - Blæċbeorgisċ (new term) *Moroccan - Ƿestrīċisċ (new term), Moroccisċ (new term), Godlendisċ (new term) *Mozambican - Mosambikisċ (new term) *Nagorno-Karabakhan - Nagornocarabahisċ (new term) *Namibian - Sūþƿestaffricisċ (new term), Namiblendisċ (new term), Nāƿihtlendisċ (new term), Namibisċ (new term) *Nepalese - Cūhirdlendisċ (new term), Nepalisċ (new term) *Nevisian - Snāƿƿolcenīȝisċ (new term), Nefisċ (new term) *(a) New Zealander - Nīƿsǣlendisċ (new term) *Nicaraguan - Nicaroƿæterlendisċ (new term), Nacaragƿisċ (new term) *Nigerian - Sūþgirlendisċ (new term), Nigerianisċ (new term) *Nigerien - Norþgirlendisċ (new term), Nigerisċ (new term) *Niuean - Niƿēisċ (new term) *North Korean - Norþcorēisċ (new term) *Northern Cypriot - Norþcyprisċ (new term) *Norwegian - Norren *Omani - Omanisċ (new term) *Pakistani - Clǣnlendisċ (new term), Pacistǣnisċ (new term) *Palauan - Belaƿisċ (new term) *Palestinian - Palestīnisċ (new term) *Panamanian - Panamisċ (new term) *Papua New Guinean - Nīƿgynēisċ (new term), Papƿisċ (new term), Ēastpapƿisċ (new term), Papƿanīƿgynēisċ (new term) *Paraguayan - Paragƿæȝisċ (new term) *Peruvian - Perƿisċ (new term) *Philippine - Philipusīȝisċ (new term), Æðelīȝisċ (new term), Ēabūendlendisċ (new term) *Polish - Ƿīslelendisċ (new term), Polisċ (new ter,) *Portuguese - Portugalisċ (new term) *Puerto Rican - Rīcportisċ (new term), Pƿertorikisċ (new term) *Qatari - Catarisċ (new term) *Quebecois - Kebekisċ (new term) *Romanian - Datisċ (new term), Rūmanisċ (new term) *Russian - Russisiċ (new term) *Rwandan - Ruƿandisċ (new term) *Sahrawi - Norþƿestæffricƿēstisċ (new term), Sahrāƿisċ (new term) *Saint Lucian - Sanctaluciaīȝisċ (new term) *Salvadorian - Hǣlendlendisċ (new term), Salfadorisċ (new term) *Sammarinese - Sanctemarniusīȝisċ (new term) *Samoan - Samƿisċ (new term) *Santomean - Thomasisċ (new term), Thomasīȝisċ (new term), Sanctethomasīȝisċ (new term) *Saudi Arabian - Saƿdarabisċ (new term) *Scottish - Sċyttisċ *Seychellois - Seȝċellisċ (new term) *Senegalese - Senagisċ (new term), Senegalisċ (new term) *Serbian - Serbisċ (new term) *Siberian - Siberisċ (new term) *Sierra Leonean - Lēobeorȝisċ (new term) *Singaporean - Lēobyrȝisċ (new term), Singaporisċ (new term) *Slovakian - Norþslafisċ (new term), Slofacisċ (new term) *Slovenian - Slaflendisċ (new term) *(a) Solomon Islander - Salomonīȝisċ (new term), Salomonisċ (new term) *Somali - Somalisċ (new term) *(a) Somalilander - Norþsomalisċ (new term) *South African - Sūþaffricisċ (new term) *South Korean - Sūþcorēisċ (new term) *South Ossetian - Sūþossetisċ (new term) *South Sudanese - Sūþblæclendisċ (new term), Sūþsudanisċ (new term) *Sri Lankan - Deprobanisċ (new term) *Spanish - Spēonisċ, Ispānisċ *Sudanese - Blæċlendisċ (new term), Sudanisċ (new term) *Surinamese - Surinisċ (new term) *Swazi - Sƿatisċ (new term), Sƿatilendisċ (new term) *Swedish - Sƿēoþēodisċ (new term) *Swiss - Sƿitsisċ (new term) *Syrian - Syrisċ *Taiwanese - Tæȝƿanisċ (new term) *Tajikistani - Tasikisċ (new term), Tasikalendisċ (new term), Tasikistǣnisċ (new term) *Tanzanian - Tanganiȝicablæċstrandisċ (new term), Tansanisċ (new termm) *Thai - Tæȝisċ (new term) *Tibetan - Tibetisċ (new term) *Tobagonian - Rēocƿēodīȝisċ (new term), Tobagisċ (new term) *Togolese - Stæþlendisċ (new term), Togƿisċ (new term) *Tongan - Tongisċ (new term) *Transnistrian - Deniestrlendisċ (new term) *Trinidadian - Þrȳnessīȝisċ (new term), Trinidadisċ (new term) *Tunisian - Tunisisċ (new term), Tunislendisċ (new term) *Turkish - Turcisċ (new term) *Turkmenistani - Turclīċ, Turclīċlendisċ (new term), Turcmenilendisċ (new term), Turcmenisċ (new term), Turcmenistǣnisċ (new term) *Tuvaluan - Eahtaīȝisċ (new term), Tufalƿisċ (new term) *Ukrainian - Ucræȝnisċ (new term) *Ugandan - Godsibblendisċ (new term), Godsibbisċ (new term), Gandisċ (new term) *Uruguayan - Sċilfisċflōdisċ (new term), Urugæȝisċ (new term) *Uzbekistan - Frēomanlendisċ (new term), Usbecalendisċ (new term), Usbekistǣnisċ (new term) *Vanuatuan - Fanƿatƿisċ (new term) *Venezuelan - Fenesƿelisċ (new term) *Vietnamese - Sūtfietisċ (new term), Fietnamisċ (new term) *Vincentian - Santefincentiusīȝisċ (new term), Fincentisċ (new term) *Welsh - Ƿilisċ, Brytisċ *Yemeni - Ȝemenisċ (new term) *Yugoslavian - Sūþslafisċ (new term), Iugoslafisċ (new term) *Zambian - Sambesisċ (new term), Sambeselendisċ (new term) *Zimbabwean - Stānhoflendisċ (new term), Simbabƿisċ (new term) Place name names: *Abkhazia - Apsland (n) (new term), Abhasia (f indec) (new term) *Afghanistan - Affganland (n) (new term), Affganistān (m) (new term) *Africa - Affrica (f indeclinable), Affircaland (n) *Albania - Albania (f indec) (new term) *Algeria - Algerland (n) (new term), Algeria (f indec) (new term) *America (United States) - Ȝeāndu Rīcu Ƿīnlandes (n pl) (new term) *Andorra - Andorra (f indec) (new term) *Angolia - Angolland (n) (new term), Angolia (f indec) (new term) *Antiguan - Gamolīȝa (f pl) (new term), Antigƿa (f indec) (new term) *Arabian - Arabia (f indec) *Argentine - Seolforland (n) (new term), Argentina (f indec) (new term) *Armenian - Armenia (f indec) *Asia - Asia (f indec) *Austria - Ēastrīċe (n) (new term) *Australia - Sūþland (n) (new term), Aƿstralia (f indec) (new term) *Azerbaijan - Aturpatland (n) (new term), Aserbæȝċȝan (n) (new term) *Bahamas - Undēopīȝa (f pl) (new term), Bahamaīȝa (f pl) (new term) *Bahrain - Tƿisǣīȝ (f) (new term), Bahræȝn (n) (new term) *Bangladesh - Bangladesċ (n) (new term) *Barbadin - Sūþbeardīȝ (f) (new term), Barbadīȝ (f) (new term) *Barbuda - Norþbeardīȝ (f) (new term), Barbudīȝ (f) (new term) *Basque country - Bascland (n) (new term) *Belarus - Hƿītrussland (n) (new term) *Belgium - Belgica (f indec) *Belizean - Belise (n) (new term) *Beninese - Benin (n) (new term) *Bhutan - Þūrƿyrmland (n) (new term), Druciul (n) (new term), Butan (n) (new term) *Bissau-Guinean - Norþgynisċ (new term), Bissaƿgynisċ (new term) *Bolivia - Bolifarland (n) (new term), Bolifia (f indec) (new term) *Bosnian - Bosnaland (n) (new term), Bosnia (f indec) (new term) *Botswana - Ċiƿanland (n) (new term) *Brazil - Brasil (n) (new term) *Britain - Bretland (n), Breoton (f) *Bruneian - Bruneȝ (n) (new term) *Bulgaria - Bulgarland (n) (new term) *Burkina Faso - Ārland (n) (new term), Burcinaffasso (n) (new term) *Burma - Burma (f indec) (new term) *Cambodia - Cambodia (f indec) (new term) *Cameroon - Sċrimmland (n) (new term), Camerōn (n) (new term) *Canada - Canata (f indec) (new term), Canada (f indec) (new term), Þorpland (n) (new term) *Chad - Ċæd (n) (new term), Lagland (n) (new term) *Chile - Ċile (n) (new term) *China - Ċīna (f indec) (new term), Midrīċe (n) (new term) *Colombia - Colombia (f indec) (new term), Culfrland (n) (new term) *Comoran - Mōnīȝisċ (new term), Comorisċ (new term) *Congo - Congo (n) (new term) *Congolese-Brazzaville - Norþcongƿisċ (new term) *Congolese-Kinshasa - Sūþcongƿisċ (new term) *Cook Islands - Cōcīȝa (f pl) (new term) *Cornwall - Cornƿeal (m) *Croatia - Croƿātaland (n) (new term) *Cuba - Cuba (f indec) (new term) *Cyprus - Cyprus (m indec) (new term) *Czech Republic - Ċekland (n) (new term) *Denmark - Denemearc (f) *Djibouti - Ċibute (n) (new term) *Dominica - Sunndæȝland (n) (new term), Dominica (f indec) (new term) *Dominican Republic - Dryhtenland (n) (new term), Dominikisċ Cyneƿīse (f) (new term) *East Timor - Ēastēastīȝ (f) (new term), Ēasttimor (n) (new term) *Ecuadorean - Midmearcland (n) (new term), Ecƿador (n) (new term) *Egyptian - Ægypte (m nat pl) *England - Englaland (n), Engle (m nat pl) *Equatorial Guinea - Midmearcgynēa (f indec) *Eritrea - Rēadsǣland (n) (new term), Eritrēa (f indec) (new term) *Estonian - Ēste (m nat pl) *Ethiopian - Siȝelhearƿenarīċe (n), Ethiopia (f indec), Ethiopialand (n) *European - Europe (f indec) *Fiji - Fiċȝīȝā (f pl) (new term) *Finland - Finnland (n) (new term), Finnas (m pl) *France - Francencarīċe (n), Galliarīċe (n), Francland (n) *Gabon - Hedenlendisċ (new term), Gabonisċ (new term) *Gambia - Cābuland (n) (new term) *Georgia - Cartland (n) (new term), Georgia (f indec) (new term) *German - Alamanne (m nat pl) *Ghanaian - Gūþcynȝland (n) (new term), Gania (f indec) (new term) *Greece - Grēcland (n) *Greendland - Grēnland (n) (new term) *Grenadia - Grenada (f indec) (new term) *Guatemala - Ƿealdland (n) (new term), Gƿatemala (f indec) (new term) *Guinea - Gynēa (f indec) (new term) *Guyana - Felaƿæterland (n) (new term), Guiana (f indec) (new term) *Haiti - Beorgland (n) (new term), Haȝite (n) (new term) *Herzegovina - Heretogland (n) (new term) *Honduras - Dēopland (n) (new term), Honduras (n) (new term) *Hungarian - Ungerland (n) *Iceland - Īsland (n) (new term), Thīla (f indec), Tȳle (f indec) *India - India (f indec), Indialand (n) *Indonesia - Indīȝā (f indec) (new term) *Iran - Persia (f indec), Perse (m nat pl), Persēas (m nat pl), Persida (f indec), Persēarīċe (n) *Iraq - Irāc (n) (new term) *Ireland - Īrland (n0 *Israel - Israhēlas (m pl) *Italian - Itala (f indec), Ēotolƿaru (f) *Ivory Coast - Elpenbānstrand (m) (new term) *Jamaica - Ƿealdƿæterland (n) (new term), Hæȝmaca (f indec) (new term) *Japanese - Sunnland (n) (new term), Iapan (n) (new term) *Jordan - Iordanland (n) (new term) *Kazakhstan - Ċeorlland (n) (new term), Kasahstān (m) (new term) *Kenya - Hƿītbeorgland (n) (new term), Kenia (f indec) (new term) *Kiribati - Ȝīsilbeorhtīȝa (f pl) *Korea - Corēa (f indec) (new term) *Kosovo - Ōslfeld (m u-stem) (new term), Cosofo (n) (new term) *Kuwait - Ƿæterburh (f i-mut) (new term), Cuƿæȝt (n) (new term) *Kyrgyzstani - Fēoƿertiȝþēodland (n) (new term), Cyrgysstān (m) (new term) *Laotian - Laƿs (n) (new term) *Latvia - Latfimearc (f), Latfia (f indec) *Lebanon - Hƿītstōƿ (f) *Lesotho - Soþþoland (n) (new term) *Liberian - Frēoland (n) (new term), Liberia (f indec) (new term) *Libian - Libia (f indec) *Liechtenstein - Lēohtenstān (m) (new term) *Lithuania - Liþþƿaland (n) (new term), Liþþƿania (f indec) (new term) *Luxembourg - Luxemburg (f i-mut) (new term) *Macedonia - Mæcedonia (f indec) *Malawi - Bryneƿæterland (n) (new term), Malaƿe (n) (new term) *Malaysia - Malæȝaland (n) (new term) *Maldivian - Reċedīȝa (f pl) (new term), Maldifīȝa (f pl) (new term) *Malian - Male (n) (new term) *Maltese - Huniȝland (n) (new term), Malta (f indec) (new term) *Marshallese - Mearhsċealcīȝā (f pl_ (new term), Mærsċallīȝa (f indec) (new term) *Mauritanian - Maƿrland (n) (new term), Maƿritania (f indec) (new term) *Mexican - Mexico (n) (new term) *Micronesian - Lytelīȝa (f pl) (new term), Micronesia (f indec) (new term) *Moldova - Moldofaland (n) (new term), Moldofa (f indec) (new term) *Monaco - Ānbotlland (n) (new term), Monaco (n) (new term) *Mongolia - Mongolaland (n) (new term), Mongolia (f indec) *Montenegrin - Blæċbeorg (m) (new term) *Morocco - Ƿestrīċe (n) (new term), Morocco (n) (new term), Godland (n) (new term) *Mozambican - Mosambik (n) (new term) *Nagorno-Karabakh - Nagornocarabahland (n) (new term) *Namibia - Sūþƿestaffrica (f indec) (new term), Namibland (n) (new term), Nāƿihtland (n) (new term), Namibia (f indec) (new term) *Nepal - Cūhirdland (n) (new term), Nepal (n) (new term) *New Zealand - Nīƿe Sǣland (n) (new term) *Nicaraguan - Nicaroƿæterland (n) (new term), Nacaragƿa (f indec) (new term) *Nigeria - Sūþgirland (n) (new term), Nigeria (f indec) (new term) *Niger - Norþgirland (n) (new term), Niger (n) (new term) *Niue - Niƿe (n) (new term) *North Korea - Norþcorēa (f indec) (new term) *Northern Cyprus - Norþcyprus (m indec) (new term) *Norway - Norƿeȝ (m) *St Kitts and Nevis - Crīstophorīȝ (f) and Snāƿƿolcenland (n) (new term), Crīstophorīȝ (f) and Nefis (n) (new term) Old - Modern English *ādl (f) - disease *Affric (ad) - African *Affrica (f indeclinable) - Africa *Affricanisċ (ad) - African *Affricisċ (ad) - African *Asia (f indeclinable) - Asia *Asianisċ (ad) (new term) - Asian *Asisċ (ad) (new term) - Asian *æȝ (n -ru) - egg *bān (m) - bone *bāt (m) - boat *bēobrēad (n) - pollen *bīte (m) - bite; cancer *blōma (m) - metal *Budden (ad) (new term) - Buddhist *Buddendōm (m) (new term) - Buddhism *burg (f) (possessive singular and nominative plural: byriȝ) *cachūs (n) - toilet *cancer (m) - cancer *cancerādl (f) - cancer *ċeace (f) - cake *clēofangund (n) (new term) - virus *Crīsten (ad) - Christian *Crīstendōm (m) - Christianity *Crīstenmann (m) (genitive singular and nominative plural: -menn) *cēċil (m) - cake *cyċel (m) - cake *dēad (ad) - dead *deorcdrenċ (m) (new term) - coffee *deorcdrenċbēan (f) - coffee bean *deorcdrenċhūs (n) (new term) - cafe *earm (m) - arm *ēast - towards the east, east *Europe (f indeclinable) - Europe *Europeanisċ (ad) - European *Europisċ (ad) (new term) - European *Europeland (n) - Europe *finȝer (m)- finger *flyhtsċrid (n) - aeroplane *gāst (m) - spirit *gǣstedōm (m) - spirituality *ȝelīefan (ed) - to believe **ȝelīefan on (+dative) - to believe in, to believe on *ȝereord (n) - food; meal *ȝeƿos (n) - common cold, head cold *God (m) - God *god (n) - god *gōd (ad) (betera, betst) - good *gold (n) - gold (metal) *gylden (ad) - made of gold *hǣðen (ad) - heather, pagan *hēafodæċe (m) - headache *healfes hēafdes æċe (m) - migraine *heard ȝesƿell (n) - tumour *hēr (av) - here *hors (n) - horse *hungriȝ (ad) - hunry *hūs (n) - house; building *hƿǣr (av) - where? *hƿǣte (m) - wheat *hƿōsta (m) - cough *iċ (pronoun) (accusative: meċ, mē; dative: mē; genitive: mīn) - I *Indiaþēodsċipe (m) (new term) Hinduism *īs (n) - ice *īsen (n) - iron; an implement made of iron *lǣċa (m) - doctor *lǣċedōm (m) - medicine *lǣċehūs (n) - hospital *leorniȝan (od) - to learn *lyfthæfen (f) (new term) - airport *lyftƿæȝn (m) (new term) - aeroplane *magan ƿræċ (m) - stomach ache *mann (m) (genitive singular and nominative plural: menn) - man; human; person *mē - (see "iċ) *meċ - (see "iċ) *medu (m) - mead *mennisċ (ad) - human *meolc (f) - milk *norþ - towards the north, north *Norþƿīnland (n) (new term) - North America *nū (av) - now *olfend (m) - camel *port (m) - port *ribb (n) - rib *sċeanca (m) - leg *sċip (n) - ship *snāƿ (m) - snow *snide (m) - cut *standan (stōd; standen) - to stand; to come to a stop, to stop *stēl (n) - steel *tōborstenness (f) - abscess *þǣr (av) - there **þǣr is/sind - there is/are *þider (av) - there, to there *þurstiȝ (ad) - thirsty *unhǣlo (f indeclinable) - health problem, bad health *ūtsiht (f) - diarrhea *pocc (m) - ulcer *rīmcræft (m) - mathematics, arithmetic *sċolu (f) - school; group of people *searutƿihƿēol (m) (new term) - motorbike *sēocness (f) - sickness *seolfor (n) - silver (metal) *seolfren (ad) - made of silver *strand (m) - beach; shore *sūþ - towards the south, south *Sūþland (n) (new usage) - Australia *Sūþlendisċ (ad) (new term) - Australian *Sūþƿīnland (n) (new term) - South America *tƿihƿēol (m) (new term) - bicycle *ƿæter (n) - water *ƿēasȝelimp (n) - luck, chance *ƿest (av) - towards the west, west *ƿiċċa (m) - (male) witch *ƿiċċe (f) - (female) witch *ƿīn (n) - wine *Ƿīnland (n) (new term) - all of America, the Americas *Ƿīnlendisċ (ad) - American, pertaining to the Americas *ƿyrd (f) - fate *yfel (ad) (ƿirsa, ƿirst) - bad Modern - Old English